


Undercover

by xXRCSovaXx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Fluff, High School, Humor, RPF, Undercover, Undercover Missions, what am i doing???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRCSovaXx/pseuds/xXRCSovaXx
Summary: Basee on that one Tom Holland interveiw where he went undercover in an American highschool.You  want to know a secret?" He whispered. She looked mildly intrigued and mostly annoyed."Uh sure, man. Knock yourself out.""I'm actually Spiderman."





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. I don't know why don't ask.

He was Spiderman. He was Spiderman. _HE WAS SPIDERMAN OH MY FUCKIN-._ He was definitely about to freak. Every other minuet his brain returned to the Spiderman thing, like it was checking whether that was still going to be a thing.

His agent sat beside him, pleased. He fidgeted in his chair because what else was there to do he was fucking _Spiderman._ He tried his hardest to actually focus on the Marvel Studios rep in front of him instead of the fact that he just became the coolest guy in the entire universe, except for like, Tom Hiddleston. 

"So, you went to a private school right? Do you believe you have a good grasp on the behaviors of high school teenagers?" He found himself nodding, two years wasn't enough to forget the horrors of acne and hormones. Twenty years wouldn't be enough. 

"Uh yeah, I mean, it's not like teenagers are less vicious in another country. If they were, wouldn't it be funny if I went undercover in a High School." He let his voice have a leering jilt, because what kind of lunatic would want to suffer the horror of High School more than once?

The Marvel rep's eyes widened and he clapped his hands in victory. Tom felt a sense of dread settle in his stomach.

"That's amazing." The Marvel rep grinned, turning to his assistant. "Let's get on that."

"Oh well th-." He attempted to protest.

"Such a fine idea Tom. Now, lets go over the non-discloser agreement part of category E subject 453...."

But he was _Spiderman._

_\----_

He was not Spiderman any longer, no, he was Ben Perkins. Maybe this could be fun, like an episode of that American TV show undercover boss. Harrison laughed at him as he shoved pencils into the backpack, and he got the feeling that Harrison would no longer be his best mate if he kept that up, he was getting fired. 

Maybe he would get a nerd friend, he'd never had one of those.

Harrison was attempting to control himself as Tom slipped out the door to the hotel room, he gave him the bird for the principle of things.

\----

"So, hello. I'm your new brother." He held out a hand to Arune, who stared at it as if it were a  grenade he was tasked with dismantling. He hesitantly reached out and shook it with his tanned hand, then immediately wiped his palms on his jeans. 

"I hope you know that this ruse does not make any sense, like, biologically."  Tom let out a long suffering sigh, his new brother gave him a sympathetic look. 

"At least you didn't tell them you needed experience being bitten by a radioactive spider, it could have been much worse." 

Well...true.

"Lets get this over with." He finally responded. Arune cackled. Somewhere, Ben Parker was rolling in his grave.

\----

 He was given a schedule by the schools guidance, but for some reason these included classes such as AP Chemistry, AP Calculus and APUSH, which made no sense because Marvel couldn't possibly be that cruel. He didn't even know what APUSH meant, but he knew that it has those letters in front so it wasn't going to be good. 

He walked into his first class and immediately moved took a seat in the back, but was intercepted by an adult. He hoped it was the teacher and not a really mature student. 

"Hello, are you my new student?" he nodded. "Great! Welcome the Bronx school of science. Wait up here in the front for me, I'll introduce you to the class."

The teacher turned around towards his desk and he tried to not glare at his back, he really did. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, _only three days._

The classed filled with students, was it rude to notice that everyone looked like nerds? He glanced down at the outfit they had given him that had a science nerd pun on

 it. He supposed it wasn't if he was technically a nerd now to. Half the class was starring at him, but thank got for the invention of cell phone for the other half where scrolling through twitter, or maybe doing nerd things, who knew. 

The teacher being the great arsehole that he was caught the classes attention and that was when he officially lost all hope. He didn't care about Spiderman anymore, not for this.

"Everyone this is Ben Perkins, our new student. Would you like to say a few words to the class? Ben?" The teacher was almost certainly corrupt and evil, he needed to be eliminated. He wondered briefly if the Marvel expenses would cover assassination.

"Sure." Fuck, he should have memorized the bio. "Um, my names Ben. My brother goes here, Arune, you may know him. I'm here to learn."

The teacher clapped, the class returned to the previous activities that most likely didn't have to do with AP Chem and he flopped into a seat at the back of the classroom and buried his head into his backpack wishing the world would end right then and there. 

\----

He tried to pay attention, he really did. He even took notes on how to calculate the masses of elements. That was progress and he remembered it vaguely from a class he took four years ago. What a time to be alive. And he had once said they wouldn't use the stuff they learned in high school.

He also found out what APUSH was, but was the downside was that he was from south England and knew absolute shit about American history, much less followed the conspiracy theories behind the assassination of a president. 

In math he didn't even try, the teacher had attempted to call on him to answer a question, probably for the same reasons Hitler had existed, because the universe was a prick. He never took calculus in school, he didn't know what half of the things on the board meant. Even if he had taken it in school, he was sure that there was a zero chance he would remember it. 

He guessed five, received weird looks around the room and a laugh from a pretentious asshole in the front and then carried on with his day as another teen answered with 3.808434837E^15. 

\----

At lunch he had attempted to sit with his 'brother' but the glare he received when he sat down made him rethink his life choices. If he was dumb enough to agree to this than certainly he disserved this personal hell. He stood back up, backed away slowly and sat at another table. 

He got a inquisitive look when he sat down but the girl didn't voice her concerns, just took a bite out of something that looked like mashed potatoes and corn. He decided it was safer to get crisps from the vending machine. 

When he got back another kid had sat in the seat he had taken so he moved his backpack over passive aggressively and chewed his crisps louder than necessary. He felt eyes on the back of his head and he turned to look at the girl next to him who was staring at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"You said in Mr. Ash's class that you were Arune's brother?" her voiced turned up into a question. Looking between him, the white pasty brit and Arune's brown skin. He cleared his throat.

"....Distant brothers." he bit into a crisp. She nodded, accepting her fate and started to read a book.

It was for Spiderman, he reminded himself.

\----

 He collapsed onto the couch, his feet landing in Harrison's lap. He didnt look up from scrolling through Twitter.

"Kill me. Kill me now before I'm too famous and you get caught. Please mate." Harrison mare a small tsk sound pretended to mull it over.

"Nah, too risky. Besides, if you die then I'll never get any followers. It's too much work to be famous." He glared at him, but he didnt look up from his phone.

"You could have fame if you killed me and became a famous serial killer." He offered helpfully. Harrison finally looked up at that, pursing his lips before shaking his head.

"Nah, people screaming would give me a headache, nails on a chalkboard really."

He screamed into the pillow, totally manly screams of testosterone.

\----

He had answered six this time. He was proud of himself too, because the answer was closer, but 668. He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head.

His small victory was interrupted.

"So what's your deal man?" He turned to look at the girl, kinda pretty, who was the origin of the voice.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, confused. Like it wasnt painfully obvious. You had to take a smart person test to get into this school, something that he had not taken, nor ever intended on doing so.

Taking that into account, he felt better in his heart when she gave him a look of pure disgust.

"Um. Right. You  know."  She cleared her throat.

He smiled and leaned in.

"You  want to know a secret?" He whispered. She looked mildly intrigued and mostly annoyed.

"Uh sure, man. Knock yourself out."

"I'm actually Spiderman. Undercover mission." His voice was dead serious.

She raised her eyebrows and nodded, making a noise of assent, like he had just told her God would cure her mom's cancer.

She shifted away from him and didn't look at him again for the rest of class.

In another day, Ben Perkins would die in a horribly fatal car crash. He had so much potential, such a tragic accident. For those who knew him for those three days, he will be sorely missed


End file.
